Normally a user can watch broadcast content, being transmitted through a cable or an IPTV network, on a TV. The user can enjoy broadcast content transmitted in real time from a broadcast station or enjoy desired broadcast content at a user's desired time through a video on demand (VOD) service.
Recently, with the development of communication technology and the like, mobile electronic devices such as smart phones and tablet PCs are widely used. Using the mobile electronic devices having a communication function, the user comes to have a need to enjoy broadcast content regardless of a place and time. Accordingly, technique to provide this service is required.